A Stupid Mistake
by Digital Kiss
Summary: Slade/Robin: After being punished, Robin accidentally makes a stupid mistake, resulting in Slade's anger. Slade decides to make Robin his ... permanently. Dark, Slash, contains torture. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**A/N:** My first fanfiction, I hope you like it !

Edit: Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, I really appreciate it ! I've noticed that I've gotten quite a few requests for a second chapter. I'm going to finish my other fanfic, Guilty Innocent first, but I'll come back and either do another one shot or a continuation, all right? Thank you ! Reading your reviews brightens up my day like nothing else.

* * *

It was a stupid mistake.

Robin grimaced, turning his head to spit out the blood that was filling his mouth. His ribs, pressed into cold stone floor, were bruised, the emerging marks broken and bleeding. The side of his face throbbed, burned, and he could barely keep his left eye open. And the man that inflicted all those injuries stood above his inert form.

Slade bent down and grabbed the back of Robins shirt. "Get up. No apprentice of mine will ever give up." When Robin didn't respond, the metal gauntlets closed gripped him tighter and threw him against the wall. Robin gasped as the breath was knocked out of him.

_Get up and fight, or he's going to put you back in solitary confinement._

With strength he didn't know he had, Robin staggered to his feet, one hand on the wall for support. Slade was walking toward him, and would punch him in a few seconds.

Yelling a battle cry, Robin charged Slade. A punch to the left, Slade sidestepped it easily, grabbed his arm, and twisted. With a choked scream, Robin was bent backward cruelly. His arm felt like it was on fire, his sockets were going to pop out any minute …

He was back on the floor, cradling his arm.

Slade glared at him, then kicked him in the kidneys. Another mouthful of blood came out, following by hacking coughs.

"Pathetic, Robin. You're not trying your best. Perhaps a little incentive is in order." He grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to another room. A single pair of shackles hung from the ceiling, while the walls were covered with various instruments that Robin didn't and never wanted to learn the purpose of.

Slade dragged the limp boy to the center of the room, clicking one shackle shut over his slender wrist, then the other. He bent down and grabbed the boy wonder's chin, forcing him to look up. "Remember. When I'm through with you, you're going to be completely mine."

Robin responded by spitting blood onto his mask.

Very deliberately, Slade wiped off the blood with his other hand. It wasn't like Robin's blood wouldn't be covering everything by the time he was done with him, but the _disrespect _…

He walked behind Robin and removed a whip from the wall. Long, black, thick, his favourite one. It was still coated in blood from the last time he used it on Robin.

_Crack. _

Robin bit back a scream. But he couldn't hold it forever.

_Crack._

_Crack._  
_  
Crack. _

Soon, Robin was screaming, sobbing every time the whip made contact with his torn flesh. The welts burned with every slash, and he couldn't feel the lines anymore, just a whole field of painful fire. He thrashed with every stroke, then hung limply by his arms, legs no longer supporting him. After the 20th something stroke, Robin gave up and passed out.

Slade watched with cold fury as Robin finally blacked out from the pain. With a inward sigh, he released him from the shackles, and wrapping an arm around his waist, dragged the boy to his room. He set the boy facedown on the bed, and stood over him for a few seconds.

Robin shifted slightly, groaning. And made a stupid mistake.

His hand reached behind him to pull his shirt off, which was rubbing painfully against his wounds. He only got it up halfway, but halfway was enough.

Slade's eye widened as he took in the mark. Not the bleeding welts, but the small, black bat at the lower right waistline. His eye then narrowed as silent fury radiated off him. Opening a pouch in his belt, he took out a hypodermic needle and injected the clear fluid into Robin's arm. The boy immediately passed out again, the sedative working quickly through his system.

Robin awoke to find himself shirtless, strapped facedown to a table, his head turned but likewise restrained. His arms were by his side, palm facing up.

_What the ... _

He tried to break free, but with straps running over his ankle, thigh, waist, wrists, shoulders, he couldn't get any leverage. After a few moments, he saw Slade walk in.

"Let me go, you freak."

"That's no way to talk to your Master, boy."

"For the last time, you are NOT my master, and you will never be."

Slade watched his angry expression with a relish. Knowing that the silence would disturb the boy wonder more than any words he could procure at the moment, he stepped behind the boy and picked up the iron rod that had been heating.

Robin started struggling hopelessly again when the silence ensued. Whatever Slade was planning, it couldn't be good. A cold sweat broke out as he felt Slade approach him. Metal fingers brushed the area of skin above his shoulder blade.

"W-What are you doing?" Robin asked, trying to sound angry, but a hint of fear betrayed him.

"I'm marking you as my own." Slade replied, moving away and grabbing the iron. "It's heated quite nicely. Now, this will only hurt for a few seconds until you pass out."

Robin's eyes widened and he thrashed around in his bonds, trying to break free. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO SLADE STOP!" He yelled, desperate, heartbeat speeding up and throbbing painfully in his chest. "YOU CANT YOU CANT YOU CANT-"

"I told you Robin. You're mine." Slade smiled beneath his mask as he pressed the red-hot "S" against Robin's back.

**El Fin (For Now)**


End file.
